


Mi trato

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Trick or Treating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Habrá sido al menos la decimoquinta vez. ¿Piensas que seguirá mucho tiempo?”“Es Halloween, Hokku. Qué tendría que hacer, ¿dejar a los niños afuera de la puerta?”
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 1





	Mi trato

**Mi trato**

Oyendo tocar el timbre de casa, Hokuto puso los ojos en blanco. Cogió el control remoto y pausó la película que estaban viendo, mientras Jesse se ponía en pie y corría hacia la puerta, tomando la bandeja donde su madre había dejado mucho más que una cantidad normal de caramelos y dulces.

Esta vez se puso en pie él también, quedándose en el umbral y sonriendo a los niños que esperaban ansiados con sus cestas en mano.

Cuando Jesse les hubo dado los dulces, les saludó con una mano, y en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada Hokuto cogió el borde de su suéter, riendo.

“Jesse...” murmuró, en tono quejumbroso. “Habrá sido al menos la decimoquinta vez. ¿Piensas que seguirá mucho tiempo?” preguntó, levantando una ceja e indicando el televisor con la cabeza, el film que tenía menos y menos sentido mientras seguirán teniendo que interrumpirlo.

El menor le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Es Halloween, Hokku. Qué tendría que hacer, ¿dejar a los niños afuera de la puerta?” le dijo, como si una perspectiva similar fuera enteramente absurda.

Matsumura puso un aire alusivo, sonriendo a la mirada de reproche de su novio.

“Vale, entiendo la atmósfera festiva y truco o trato, pero...” se acercó más, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. “¿Cuándo va a ser la próxima vez que tus padres no están en casa? Podría no pasarnos por semanas una oportunidad así, ¿de verdad quieres desperdiciarla de esta manera?” trató de tentarlo, moviéndose despacio contra de él.

Justo cuando pensaba que estuviera a punto de ceder tocaron otra vez el timbre, y Jesse no tuvo hesitación mientras volvía a abrir, siempre con sus malditos dulces.

Hokuto suspiró, decepcionado, succionando un labio entre los dientes y pasándose una mano en la frente.

Casa de Jesse estaba en la periferia de Tokyo, y por eso había muchísimos niños en el barrio. El menor le había explicado que cuando estaban más jóvenes, su hermana y él siempre salían por truco o trato de Halloween, y por eso esa una fiesta que le gustaba mucho.

Hokuto, que en cambio sólo lo había hecho una o dos veces durante su infancia, no podía realmente entender esa emoción, aunque de alguna manera lo divirtiera la de Jesse.

Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo empezaba a sufrir toda la situación, y por una razón que encontraba más que comprensible.

Los padres del menor no iban a volver a casa esa noche, él estaba allí desde esa tarde y la cercanía con Jesse le estaba haciendo muy complejo retener sus instintos.

Pues, cuando Jesse cerró otra vez la puerta, no le dejó tiempo de decir nada.

Le tomó la bandeja de las manos, abandonándola en el mueble de la entraba, y luego echó al menor con la espalda contra la pared, besándolo pronto con urgencia.

Abrió los labios, buscando su lengua con la propia, mientras las manos se iban bajo su camiseta, subiendo en una caricia suave.

Jesse gimió bajo por su toque, dejándose llevar con gusto por el beso y sus manos, arqueando la espalda y ofreciendo las caderas a los movimientos de las del mayor.

Cuando se separaron le sonrió, un poco rojo en la cara.

“Vale, tu argumentación me parece convincente.” le dijo, antes que el mayor lo arrastrara hacia el salón, nunca quitando los ojos de él.

“Pues...” murmuró, empujándole los hombros y dejando que se tumbara en el diván. “¿Quieres volver a ver la película?” preguntó levantando una ceja, mientras se deshacía la camisa bajo la mirada de su novio.

“¿Qué película?” contestó Jesse riendo bajo, cogiéndole una muñeca y tirándolo encima a sí, volviendo a besarlo.

Hokuto sonrió contra sus labios, haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas y separándose de él el tiempo necesario para liberarlo del suéter y de la camiseta, antes de volver a cercarlo con la boca, bajándose hacia el pecho y más abajo, mientras las manos trabajaban para dejarle deslizar los pantalones bajo las piernas lo bastante para que tuviera la posibilidad de envolverle la polla con los dedos, poniéndose a moverlos despacio.

Pasó la lengua en la línea de su ingle, malicioso, levantando los ojos hacia su cara y sonriendo cuando lo vio con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada contra el reposabrazos, tratando de sofocar gemidos más y más alto mientras la boca del mayor se acercaba a sus dedos, llamando en voz ronca su nombre cuando Hokuto bajó la boca alrededor de su erección, demasiado lentamente en la opinión de Jesse.

Sin embargo, el mayor se divertía provocándolo de esa manera, viéndolo perder el control gracias a él; pasó la lengua a lo largo de él, deteniéndose un poco en la punta y tomándolo de vuelta dentro de la boca lo más que podía, empezando a moverse más rápido.

Con la mano que no estaba a la base de su erección subió bajo el muslo del menor, hasta que no rozó su abertura.

Estaba a punto de buscar acceso en el con el primero dedo, cuando oyó tocar el timbre. Se dejó distraer sólo una fracción de segundo, y estaba a punto de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, pero el menor no le dio manera de hacerlo.

Saltó, volviendo a sentarse y poniéndose rápido la camiseta, alejándolo para poderse levantar y arreglándose los pantalones con un gemido de decepción.

“¡Espera un momento!” le pidió, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Hokuto se quedó inmóvil, saliéndose los ojos. Se arrodilló en el diván, oyendo a su novio saludar los niños antes de darles los caramelos.

Se sentó, cruzando las piernas y los brazos, haciéndose encontrar por el menor con un aire mugriento en la cara.

“Perdóname.” le dijo Jesse sin aliento, volviendo a tumbarse en el diván. “¿Dónde estábamos?” le preguntó con una sonrisa, quitándose otra vez la camiseta.

Hokuto se giró lentamente hacia él, una ceja levantada y los labios fruncidos.

“Estábamos a la película, ¿no?” preguntó, fingiendo un tono inocente. “Por mi parte, podemos volver a verla.”

El menor se sentó, mirándolo con aire culpable.

“¿Te enfadaste por qué fue a abrir la puerta?”

Hokuto hizo un sonido sarcástico, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Para nada. ¿Tenía que enfadarme? Pensaba que estuvieras apreciando, pero parece que tal vez no fue bastante bueno de captar toda tu atención.”

Jesse suspiró, bajando del diván y sentándose al suelo, apoyándole el mentón en una pierna, mirándolo en los ojos.

“Lo siento. De verdad, no quería. No es que no fuera involucrado, todo lo contrario, pero fue una reacción instintiva la de ir.” esperó una respuesta del mayor, que se quedó en silencio. “¿Puedo hacer algo para ser perdonado?” trató otra vez. Cuando Hokuto siguió no contestando tomó la iniciativa, haciendo así que no pudiera ignorarlo.

Llevó una mano a su rodilla, empujando para separarla de la otra y moviéndose entre sus piernas, acariciándolas despacio y subiendo arriba.

A causa de la escasa colaboración de Hokuto tuvo unas dificultades liberándolo de los pantalones, pero de alguna manera tuvo éxito de quitárselos e ir más adelante, bajándose con la boca en él, haciendo los mismos movimientos que el mayor estaba realizando unos minutos atrás.

Hokuto lo miraba con atención, tratando de no mostrar reacciones obvias. Y fue muy difícil cuando el menor envolvió su erección en los labios, moviendo la lengua de abajo hacia arriba, acariciándole las piernas, tratando de hacerle perder el control, de hacerle olvidar la irritación.

Tocaron el timbre otra vez, y Hokuto sabía qué no iba a osar otra vez levantarse para ir a abrir, pero para estar seguro llevó una mano detrás su cabeza, manteniéndolo contra de sí; empezó a empujar las caderas contra su boca, indiferente al ritmo que el menor había elegido de seguir.

No le dijo nada, ni le dio más satisfacción de esa, y después de unos minutos de ese tratamiento se cansó del hecho que el menor tuviera la ventaja sobre de él, y tirándolo por el pelo lo forzó a levantarse.

Hokuto lo alcanzó al suelo, luego, empujándolo con la espalda contra de eso y volviendo entre sus piernas, llevando pronto los dedos a su boca para que los humedecía; no los dejó mucho tiempo, considerándolo todavía parte de su punición. Luego los llevó contra su abertura, empezando a prepararlo rápidamente, mirándolo en los ojos y sonriendo maligno mientras los dedos aumentaban de número y aumentaban también los gemidos de Jesse, y la manera como empujaba contra su mano, levantando la cabeza en busca de un beso que Hokuto le concedió sólo después de unas tentativas.

Le mordió un labio, lamiéndolo pronto, privándolo del contacto con sus dedos y metiéndose más cómodo entre sus piernas, dejando que sintiera su erección contra de él, dejando que la deseara, que la necesitara.

Llamaron otra vez a la puerta, y Hokuto le sonrió.

“¿Quieres ir?” se burló de él, la voz ronca, empujando lentamente dentro de él mientras el menor rechinaba los dientes, tratando de acostumbrarse pronto a la intrusión.

“Creo que no.” contestó en voz jadeante, llevando los brazos alrededor su cuello y besándolo, sofocando todos sonidos y gemidos en su boca hasta que no lo sintió enteramente dentro de sí.

Hokuto respiró hondo, tratando de quedarse lo más posible quieto con toda la gana que tenía de ponerse pronto a moverse dentro de ese calor.

Llevó la mano a la erección del menor, moviéndola perezosamente en la tentativa de distraerlo cuando salió lentamente de él, hundiendo de vuelta con un empujón firme, y haciéndolo una y otra vez, aumentando el ritmo y direccionando sus movimientos, alcanzando pronto ese punto que hizo perder todas inhibiciones al menor. Jesse hundió las uñas en sus hombros, haciéndole daño, jadeando pesadamente y agitándose bajo de él, sin sabes si moverse contra sus caderas o al encuentro de su mano, y al final dejó a él la iniciativa, que decidiera cuanto placer quisiera darle.

Hokuto siguió empujándose dentro de él más y más rápido, concentrado ya sólo en lo que el menor le hacía sentir, la venganza olvidada. Se movía sin un ritmo preciso ahora, de manera casi brutal, pero oía en la voz de Jesse cuanto le gustaba, y no tuvo razón de ralentizar.

Llegaron al orgasmo a unos minutos de distancia, y ambos exigieron la boca del otro para buscar alivio, besándose de manera voraz, como si no tuvieran éxito de hacerse bastar el contacto que tenían ya.

Hokuto no se detuvo mucho tiempo, y salió del cuerpo hirviente de Jesse para tumbarse a su lado, tomando una manta del diván y extendiéndola encima a ambos, suspirando con satisfacción.

El menor se giró hacia él, sonriéndole.

“¿Viste? Te lo había dicho que teníamos tiempo de hacer todo.” se burló de él, levantándose para darle un rápido beso.

Hokuto levantó una ceja, para nada convencido.

“¿Verdad? Tengo que recordarte quién se levantó para ir a dar caramelos a los niños mientras estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas a...”

Jesse lo paró, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonriéndole.

“Te quiero.” le dijo, cortando su bronca, quedándose mirándolo con aire inocente hasta que Hokuto suspiró, aparentemente renunciando a insistir.

“Yo te odio.” masculló, sentándose y dándole su ropa, poniéndose de vuelta la propia.

Cuando llamaron otra vez a la puerta, Jesse saltó en pie como ni nada hubiera ocurrido, girándose a sonreírle antes de dirigirse rápido hacia la entrada.

“¡Ya voy!”

Hokuto sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar de sonreír.

Seguía pensando que fuera locura esa excesiva importancia dada a Halloween, especialmente considerando las opciones alternativas.

Pero no iba a quejarse mucho. Después de todo, ahora él había recibido su trato también.


End file.
